Get Backers at 90
by crystal-stare
Summary: Yup.. you heard it right... Get Backers at 90 years old. They heard about the fountain of youth and now they need someone to get there. (crystal-stare's brother)


Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers but I do own the misfortune brought to them

Chapter 1: We are the seniors

The get backers saw a new age as in an age of 90.Ginji at the age of 90 could not even power a small light bulb. Ban can't even make an illusion OF a small light bulb. Kazuki could now even control the string to limp. Himiko can't even mix up a simple sneezing powder. Akabane can't even make a scalpel sharper than a broken pencil. Jubei would miss a needle if a target was in front of him. Shido can't whistle for a dog. And when Emishi tries to crack a whip he cracks himself.

They are still wearing the same style of clothes in the old days but with a slight difference, like in length (Ginji is now wearing pants)...

They told stories of the old days & Ban, still the same mind, thought of ideas to train teenagers of their powers to receive water from the fountain of youth. They went along and looked for teens.

As Emishi went through the alleyways, he found a 16 year old brown haired boy who was holding, from what it looks, like a long rope "What do you want, old man?" the boy asked "Whatcha doing with that rope?" Emishi asked "Trying to train" the boy answered "Well.. How about I help you train and you come help me with a favor?" Emishi asked "Not a bad deal geezer" the boy said as he stood up and he was wearing a black shirt and black cargo pants "What's your name anyway?" Emishi asked "Mike..." he answered.

Akabane was walking through the park when he noticed a pale black haired 16 year old girl sitting under a tree. "What's wrong?" Akabane asked in a creepy tone "Nothing..." she answered, staring at her own hands as though something was there "Seems like 'nothing' is actually something" Akabane said "You sound like you actually care" she said as she looked at him with her ruby red eyes "Maybe or maybe not" he answered. She soon was holding sharp blades in her hands "I just want to know on how to control these" she finally said "Why don't I help you there and you help me?" Akabane asked in a creepy, evil sort if way "Why not?" she said "My name is Ashley..." she added.

Shido was walking by the local park when he noticed a 16 year old blonde haired boy with a squirrel on his shoulder. They boy snapped his fingers and the squirrel did a summersault on his shoulder. Shido was impressed until the boy whistled and a few birds and 3 stray dogs and cats came; now he was really impressed "Hey, you" Shido said walking to him (okay.... limping to him) "Where did you learn to command animals?" he asked "I learned it from my older sister before she passed away" the boy said "Do you think you can help me with something?" Shido asked "Sure, anything that can keep my mind of my sister" the boy said "the name's Leo by the way..." he said

Ginji was in a mall he saw a light bulb off & then a boy ran toward it he had sparks around him & then the light bulb flickered Ginji said "how did you do that?" the boy said "I just concentrate & then do it but I can only make lights flicker but not put them in full power. Only an expert can do that" he added, Ginji said "I can help you improve that but I need a favor" "ok...." the boy said "my name is Sparks"

Kazuki and Jubei were just passing by an alleyway (5 or 6 blocks away from where Emishi found Mike) when Kazuki noticed 2 young boys (yes.... All of the teens they found are 16 years old), one of them was doing tricks with strings, mainly grabbing stuff, and the other was practicing his aiming with, from the looks of it, needles. "What's wrong Kazuki? I can't hear your foot steps" Jubei said. Kazu told him "I think we found our kids." They then approached them and Kazuki said "I could improve those tricks of yours & this other guy can improve your friend's skills but we have a favor to ask, interested?" the 2 boys agreed & the string boy said "My name is Greg & my friend's name is Eddy."

Ban was walking casually & saw a puppy to pet but it disappeared, he saw a boy being applauded & then Ban, even 90, ran to the boy thinking he had the power. He grabbed the boy & shouted "how did you do thaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "uuuuuuuuummmmmmm...... I just concentrate." the boy said with an anime sweat drop Ban calmly asked "can you fight?" "no." the boy answered, "that can be arranged. I can train you but I have a favor." Ban said, "Okay" the boy answered "by the way, the name is Snake".

Himiko was past some old building till she noticed a red haired (L.o.H: an inch below her ears) girl who looked like she was experimenting with different kinds of flowers. "Hey!" Himiko said, catching the girl's attention "What are you doing?" she asked "I am trying to find a good antidote to the poison fog I made" the girl answered "Why don't I teach a few tricks of mine but you have to do me a favor" Himiko said "Sure, why not" she answered "My name is Ariku.."

Now since everything was done they all went back to the Honky Tonk, Natsumi was now the boss and Paul.... You get the idea.... And a 15 year old black haired girl took her place. "Hey there Erika" Ginji greeted "Hi! Who is your friend there?" Erika asked "This is Sparks. He will be my trainee" he explained "Hi" Sparks greeted.

After Ginji came in, Akabane came with Ashley, "Hello there Ginji" he said with a even creepier smile "H...hi Akabane" Ginji said nervously (yes.. even now Ginji is still scared of Akabane) "Did.. You just say... Akabane?" Sparks asked nervously, Ginji nodded "You mean Akabane, the most deadly opponent you can ever come across?" he asked again, and again, Ginji nodded. Sparks gulped; if this girl is going to be trained by Akabane... he is dead...

"What's your name anyway?" Sparks asked with all the courage he could muster "Ashley" she answered plainly "She as scary as Akabane... boy, I am dead" he thought. "Ashley, do you now the Thunder Emperor?" Akabane asked "Yes, he is a legend back in Infinity City" she answered "Well, you are looking at him. Amano Ginji a.k.a the Thunder Emperor" he continued on. "Are you telling me that this old man is the Thunder Emperor?" she asked "Yes" he answered.

Before Ashley could say anything else, Ban and Snake entered "Hi Ban!" Ginji greeted "Who is that?" Sparks asked, pointing at Snake. "This is my trainee, Snake" Ban answered "Nice to meet you, my name is Sparks" he said "Nice to meet you Sparks" Snake said, soon after he noticed Ashley beside Akabane "Who is she?" Snake asked, pointing at Ashley "sigh my name is Ashley" she answered. "Why don't you wait for the other guys while ordering some food" Ginji suggested. Everyone came soon & got acquainted.

They now got serious & Ban said "(bum..bum..buuuuum.) Training time" they all went to a huge empty field which is a sacred place. They had problems for example:

Sparks had shown powers like thunder emperor (ok prince) & nearly fried Ginji

Snake attempted a snake bite one of the best ones but did not hit the training dummy but Ban.

Ariku made itching powder and used it on Ginji but forgot the antidote.

Ashley accidentally threw the scalpel & destroyed Akabane's hat (uh-oh).

Eddy was aiming for the dummy but nearly hit Jubei (his purple glasses wasn't spared though).

Leo was able to call the animals but instead of calling 3 squirrels, 5 dogs and 6 cats, he called a lion and a tiger and a snake which nearly attacked them (especially Shido).

Mike nearly chocked Emishi with the whip.

Greg wasn't able to grab the dummy but he did grab Ashley by accident (yes.. she did slap him).

(after practice)

"What are we going to do? These youngsters are hopeless" Emishi said "Why try a few more days to see if they improve or not?" Ginji opted "Fine... we give them 3 more days to prove themselves for this mission" Ban said...

(3 days later)

"Amazing improvements!" Himiko said "Nice job" Akabane said "Looks like they will be able to handle this mission" Kazuki said "Looks like they are of to India" Ban said..

TBC.....

Author's Note:

L.o.H: Length of hair

**Crystal-stare's brother**: haha! This is my first fan fiction using my sister account...Tune in for more misfortune for the Get Backers.. HAHAHA!!

**Crystal Stare**- um... please ignore that last part.. he just wants to get hate mail...


End file.
